Kitchen & Anniversary
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Alfred observaba como su antiguo tutor intentaba una vez más cocinar alguna de sus raras recetas inglesas. Si, ese era su aniversario, y solo esperaba convencer a su novio que en el próximo si salieran a un restaurante.  UsUk- Regalo de Cumpleaños


**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series

**Palabras:** 1.180 (Según Word)

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. ¿La comida de England cuenta como una? xP

**Notas:** Hice este fic para MyobiXHitachiin como regalo de su cumpleaños, e incluso lo usé para participar en el concurso del party Yaoi. Myoby, gomen por la tardanza, en realidad estoy haciendo otro fic para ti, pero es largo, por lo que te dejo este y una vez termine el otro te lo doy n.n se llama "Casanova". Ambos, son tu regalo. Espero que los disfrutes.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sus personajes son 100% propiedad de Hidekaz, el malvado que no me colocó escenas UsUk en la película y me tuve que aguantar verlo con Francis, ¡Con Francis! Me lo tendrá que recompensar -.-

**Dedicatoria:** MyobiXHitachiin (Por su cumpleaños atrasado)

**Kitchen & Anniversary **

**-.-.-.-**

Cacerolas y sartenes. Espumaderas, teteras, cucharones. Agua, verduras, carne. Todo eso y más se esparcía por la enorme mesa frente a él. Alfred observaba con una gota en la cabeza como su antiguo tutor intentaba una vez más cocinar alguna de sus raras recetas inglesas. Podía decir que la palabra clave era _intentar_ e incluso podía cambiarla y decir que no estaba intentando cocinar, sino que estaba peleando para hacer algo comible. En lo que respectaba a su persona, era lo mismo.

Aguantando las ganas de lanzar una carcajada, seguía mirando al mayor mientras agregaba unas cebollas a lo que según él, era un delicioso plato de "Lancashire Hotpot", y no, prefería quedarse con la ignorancia de saber que era exactamente.

Arthur se encontraba totalmente enfrascado en su proyecto y eso, era algo que le fascinaba a la nación norteamericana, pues a pesar de que sus comidas siempre supieran horrible, les ponía todo su esfuerzo, su concentración y hasta su_ amor_.

Amor. No había pensado en esa palabra hace un buen rato. ¿Qué era exactamente? Si buscaba hallaría miles y miles de definiciones, por poetas, filósofos, escritores, pero no serviría de nada, ninguno le resolvería su duda. Y no hacía falta tampoco. Sabía perfectamente lo que era el amor, lo que para _él_ significaba aquello.

Amor era lo que reflejaban sus ojos celestes cuando miraba a Arthur, justo como ahora. Amor era lo que su cuerpo irradiaba cada vez que lo abrazaba, acariciaba y mimaba. Era todo y a la vez no era nada. Simplemente, el amor era Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Sin él, no existía tal palabra.

Una risita salió de su boca luego de razonarlo, sonaba cursi, pero era la absoluta verdad. No se podía rebatir eso.

—**¿De qué te ríes, **_**Git**_**?**

El inglés lo observaba con sus cejas fruncidas y un mohín en sus labios, seguramente creyendo que su risa se debía a que pensaba que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Se acercó a él y lo agarró por la cadera para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Arthur utilizó sus manos para intentar apartarlo y que lo deje continuar con su labor, pero debía recordar que el menor tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y que sería inútil. Luego de un par de minutos desistió y se dejó envolver por los grandes brazos que lo rodeaban.

—**De lo mal que me tienes.**

Su rostro reflejó confusión y tú solo sonreíste más ampliamente volviendo a reír. Se veía muy tierno en ese momento y no podías evitar las ganas que tenías de besarlo. Irresistible, no había otra descripción mejor para el británico. He hiciste lo que querías. Le agarraste del mentón y devoraste sus labios como tanto deseabas. Lo apretaste aún más y seguiste degustando ese sabor a té y vainilla que nunca se borraba de la boca del europeo. Delicioso.

Cuando sentiste que era suficiente y que por ahora podías vivir sin el deseo de esos labios, te separaste ligeramente, lo suficiente para que ambos puedan recobrar la respiración. Pero tus brazos no salieron de la cintura del mayor.

—**¿Por-porque hi-hiciste eso, **_**Bloody Hell**_**?**

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios húmedos e hinchados por las veces que los mordió mientras ingresaba dentro de ellos. Una nueva carcajada se le salió y esta vez el inglés sí que pudo escapar del abrazo. Con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado exigía una respuesta por su comportamiento.

—**Ya, tranquilo Iggy, no me estoy burlando de ti ni nada.**

_Iggy_ siguió en la misma posición sin hacer ningún movimiento, expresando que eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

—**Solo me imaginaba que haría un **_**Hero**_** como yo sin su amada princesa cejuda al lado. **

Una ceja en alto y Alfred sabía que ese comentario tampoco era de ayuda, ¡Aunque sea verdad! y continuó hablando.

—**Pensaba en lo que sentía por ti y en todo lo que representas. Intenté imaginarme mi vida sin tu presencia y no pude, porque sin ti, nunca será lo mismo. Simplemente, pensaba en lo mucho que te amaba.**

Por fin, el inglés descruzó sus brazos y alivianó su expresión. Ahora él era el que se acercaba a su persona e iniciaba un nuevo beso. El segundo fue igual de maravilloso que el primero. Un ruido los hizo salir de la burbuja romántica y girar su cabeza al lugar en donde se produjo: el horno.

—**¡**_**Shit**_**! ¡La comida se quema! ¡Todo es tu culpa, maldito!**

Inglaterra corrió hacia la cocina para salvar lo que tanto le costó hacer mientras Alfred solo reía y reía como en todo ese tiempo estuvo haciendo en algún momento. Adiós "Lancashire Hotpot", adiós dolor de estómago.

—**Creo que me faltó agregar que pensaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en arruinar tu preparación. Ve el lado bueno… ¡Tenemos una salvación! ¡Vamos a comer hamburguesas!**

—**¡Ni loco como esa porquería a la que llamas alimento! ¡Es blasfemia el incluso insinuarlo!**

Una discusión comenzaba, y era tan típico que ya era costumbre. Aunque estas eran distintas a las de antes, ya que solo había burla y diversión, y estaba bien que fuera así. Mejor contribuir con ello.

—**¡Seguro es más delicioso que esa cosa! ****¡Las hamburguesas limpian almas, Iggy! ¡Limpia tus pecados!**

—**¡Herejía! ¡Te lavaré la boca con jabón si lo repites! ¡Y mi comida es lo más delicioso que probarás nunca!**

—**¿Estamos hablando de la misma comida? Porque no creo que esa cosa negra y que se ve tan mal sea delicioso…**

El ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada mientras posaba su vista en su obra culinaria que tanto se esforzó en hacer. Sus ojos reflejaron tristeza y el americano detestó notarlo. Caminó hasta él y agarrando un tenedor lo probó. Si, sabía mal. Pero eso bastó para que el mayor borrara la expresión de decepción y lo observara curioso.

—**Agarra dos platos y comamos de una vez, tengo hambre Artyyyy.**

—**¡No me llames así, Bastard!**

Y aunque quiso que sus palabras sonaras con enfado, no lo logró. Con sus ojos brillantes y una leve sonrisa de emoción surcando su rostro procedió a hacer lo indicado. Una vez los dos en la mesa, comiendo y bebiendo, Alfred recordó lo que iba a decirle cuando lo encontró absorbido en la cocina.

—**Sabes Iggy, la próxima no hace falta que me prepares nada por nuestro aniversario, podemos comer afuera **_**Love**_**.**

Arthur se sonrojó al verse descubierto en su plan y comenzó a insultarlo con esos "hermosos" comentarios que tenía apartado solo para un _Hero_ como él. Alfred sonrió con diversión y siguió comiendo. El dolor de estómago no importaba, las horas pensando en si todo saldría bien tampoco. Lo único importante era eso, estar ahí, junto a la persona que más amaba y compartiendo otro año de relación. Si, ese era su aniversario número ciento cincuenta, y como iba la cosa, habría muchos más. Solo esperaba convencer a su novio que en el próximo si salieran a un restaurante. Porque lo años pasaban, pero Arthur Kirkland y la cocina jamás se llevarían bien, eso, podía jurarlo.

_**The End.**_

_-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-_

_¿Un Reviews? Por favor…. Y contribuirán a que Arthur busque __**otros medios**__ como regalo de aniversario para Alfred. _^^


End file.
